disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Candifloss
, __NOEDITSECTION__ Candifloss was an artist on DC. She has 6000+ fans and 400,000+ stars. DC page Youtube! DeviantArt About Candifloss Candi has many various styles but mainly sticks to PPG (powerpuffgirls) style. Candi joined DC in Nov 2012. Styles Some of the most common styles Candifloss uses are: *PPG *Chibi *Stick figure *And a lot of varaitons of those headphonez.jpg|Addie carcar.jpg|Carrie candieman.jpg|Candi Mascots Candifloss has quite a few mascots but her most used ones are: *Candi (aka herself) *Addie *Carrie Pets Candifloss has two pets they are Carl the turtle and Stephano the Duck. Virtual Friends Candifloss' friends (no particular order) #antuc #tamagocci3000 #Candifloss #Lilderpderp #Mist566 #Pinkshimmer16/10 #Mockingjay1001 #TeamFinnickOdair #Kletom #Neptune-chan #Katebith #Bubbleskirt #Zuesdemigod2002 #oO_birdie_Oo #Verna-chan #Casualgirl10 #Sarasparks #isparklehearts #123lovelost #GraceRaincloud #Bobojoe #Mulligan100 #TheTARDISrocks #puppydog58 #QueenDaphne #Ghoulgirlgotspirit10 #RottWeilerCake #JKstudios #Theyashd #Under_Par #Elegantlyart1 #Turtumy/Starblaide #Midnite_Eclipse #Derpyhooves78 #Veen-Red-Rose #RockyCookie #5sunset5 #BlackpuffleDJ #WarriorCatLuna #Im_pawprintz #waterpainter1144 #MysticMedows #Cutie_cat1001 #Lucy100- #Shelbybeagle #Inspirestorm #Welenar #SunnyKitty123 #Rapunzelosum #GummyUniKorn #littlecutelily #lilycutegem #Sameehagirl11 #kittykatkoko #Swimmy130 there were probably more but who knows Amazebeans pictures x3 'Creds to Mist566 for adding the Carl pictures ' Pictures made for me :3 ForCandiflossFinished.jpg|By Cutie_cat1001 CandiflossSAI.png|by lilderpderp <3 Me and candifloss.jpg|By GraceRainCloud CandiFloss.jpg|By GraceRainCloud Candifloss.png|By BoBoJoe My Mascot, Hailey and Candifloss.jpg|By Casualgirl10 Disney-Create-InspireStorm-To-candifloss.jpg|By InspireStorm Disney-Create-PinkShimmer16-Me-and-Candifloss (1).jpg|By Pinkshimmer16 For candifloss 500 375 q50.jpg|By Sarasparks I drew Candifloss.jpg|By Lizzyisnowhere Disney-Create-applejack20-Me-and-my-dc-bff-candifloss.jpg|By Applejack20 PetRace.jpg|By cutie_cat1001 Imaget.jpg|By Katebith Anime final.jpg|By Warriorcatluna Candifloss as CP.jpg|By Mist566 and Casualgirl10 MyArt2.jpg|By LilDerpDerp My Create Friends!.jpg|By lizzyisnowhere DCF Power! 001.jpg|By pinkpop101- PinkShimmer's Summer con.jpg|By Casualgirl10 Me_and_Candi!.jpg|By Pinkpop101- Candi by lilderpderp.jpg|By LilDerpDerp Pizza!!!!.jpg|By Cutie_cat1001 FRienDSHip.jpg|By TB001 Pic of many ppl 11.jpg|By LilDerpDerp Summer Clothes.jpg|By Casualgirl10 Disney-Create-ROTTWEILERCAKE-GIGGLES.jpg|By ROTTWWEILERCAKE Puppydog.jpg|By Puppydog58 My BFFS.jpg|By Cutie_cat1001 Disney-Create-theyashd-for-my-BFF.jpg|By Theyashd 1280 960 q80.jpg|By KittyKatLove99 CF.jpg|By lucy100- Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-Candiflosss-Request.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Me and my awesome DCF's! 800 600 q50.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Candifloss1.jpg|By Partytime1639 candifloss2.jpg|by meownyancat candifloss4.jpg|By tomuchfab candifloss3.jpg|By isparklehearts candifloss5.jpg|by Magical-pony candifloss6.jpg|By Bearpaw11 candifloss7.jpg|By Peggypop candifloss8.jpg|By pinknester candifloss9.jpg|By Greenstarfish8 candifloss10.jpg|By Lacee100- candifloss11.jpg|By lacee100- Disney-Create-pammonster73-me-and-candi-for-con.jpg|By Pammonster73 Candi-Carl .jpg|By Mist566 For Candifloss! lg.jpg|By Maximum_Fire, for CARL WEEK Carl WEEK! OwO.jpeg|By Mist566, for CARL WEEK ForCarlAndCandi.jpg|By lilderpderp, for CARL WEEK Carl2.jpg|By Graceraincloud, for CARL WEEK Tehepicness.jpg|By 123Lovelost, for CARL WEEK Carl.png|By BoBoJoe, for CARL WEEK CandiAndCarl.jpg|By lilderpderp, for CARL WEEK Meiart.jpg|By isparklehearts, for CARL WEEK ForCandi.png|By Kai2000-, for CARL WEEK For Candifloss' Carl Week! -D lg.jpg|By Queendaphnee, for CARL WEEK For carl week.JPG|By BubbleSkirt, for CARL WEEK Disney-Create-meownyancat-for-candifloss.jpg|By MeowNyanCat Disney-Create-EpicPeanut84-Niall-and-candifloss.jpg|By EpicPeanut84 Disney-Create-hollyek-for-candyfloss.jpg|By Hollyek Disney-Create-teddyfluff19-Candifloss-and-I-Friends-D.jpg|By TeddyFluff19 Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-All-my-DC-bffs.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Disney-Create-lacee100-2.jpg|By Lacee100 Disney-Create-partytime1639-More-of-my-awesome-DC-BFFs-D.jpg|By Partytime1639 Disney-Create-g-cat123-candifloss-request.jpg|By G-cat123 Disney-Create-Crazy-Artist-For-candifloss.jpg|By Crazy_Artist Disney-Create-pengytess-Me-with-my-2-new-bffs.jpg|By Pengytess Disney-Create-doodle-dogg-For-candifloss.jpg|By Doodle_dogg Disney-Create-teddyfluff19-Candi-and-I-at-a-boardwalk.jpg|By Teddyfluff19 Disney-Create-PusheenCat-For-Candifloss.jpg|By Pusheencat Disney-Create-dominique2010-for-candifloss.jpg|By Dominique2010 Disney-Create-Taniam4-pics-with-friends-1.jpg|By Taniam4 Disney-Create-99Puppies99-Candifloss.jpg|By 99Puppies Disney-Create-lacee100-For-3-of-my-bffs.jpg|By Lacee100 Disney-Create-zuesdemigod2002-for-my-BFF.jpg|By ZuesDemigod2002 Disney-Create-Guest455693220-For-candifloss.jpg|By a Guest Disney-Crreate-Mockingjay1001-Candiflosss-Request.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Disney-Create-partytime1639-Me-Candi.jpg|By Partytime1639 Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-Some-of-my-DC-pals.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Disney-Create-fairies-are-great-for-candifloss.jpg|By Fairies_are_great Disney-Create-PusheenCat-Me-and-some-of-my-DC-BFFs.jpg|By Pusheencat Disney-Create-digitalcreate-For-Candifloss.jpg|By Digitalcreate Disney-Create-animals-r-cool1-For-Contest-candifloss.jpg|By Animals-r-cool1 Disney-Create-partytime1639-BFFs-2.jpg|By Partytime1639 Disney-Create-Bellaenory-To-candifloss.jpg|By Bellaenory Disney-Create-bunnyluvr345-Candifloss-Theyashd-Me.jpg|By Bunnyluvr345 Disney-Create-Jessie-Grl-4-Candi-D.jpg|By Jessie_Grl Disney-Create-partytime1639-for-Candi.jpg|By Partytime1639 Disney-Create-pammonster73-For-candifloss.jpg|By Pammonster73 Disney-Create-nikki-artsy-To-candifloss.jpg|By Nikki_artsy Disney-Create-pammonster73-Quick-sketch-w-candifloss.jpg|By Pammonster73 Disney-Create-JennyCStar-Candifloss-request-D.jpg|By JennyCStar Disney-Create-welenar-For-Candifloss-Funhouse-mirror.jpg|By Welenar Disney-Create-Jessie-Grl-For-Candifloss.jpg|By Jessie_Grl Disney-Create-BubbleSkirt-20-Fans.jpg|By BubbleSkirt Disney-Create-Charmini-Me-candifloss.jpg|By Charmini Disney-Create-torybory-me-and-cadifloss.jpg|By Torybory Disney-Create-katebith-Me-and-Candifloss.jpg|By Katebith Disney-Create-Pinkshimmer10-Me-and-Candifloss.jpg|By Pinkshimmer16 Disney-Create-hollyek-wip1.jpg|By Hollyek Disney-Create-pammonster73-to-Candi.jpg|By Pammonster73 Disney-Create-ROTTWEILERCAKE-Candifloss-animal-version-XD.jpg|By ROTTWEILERCAKE Disney-Create-123lovelost-To-my-new-DCF-CandiFloss.jpg|By 123lovelost Disney-Create-New-Moon18-To-Candifloss-Plz-read.jpg|By New_moon18 Disney-Create-cupcakeangel333-For-Candi-Floss-FFFs.jpg|By Cupcakeangel333 Disney-Create-Fizzywizzysoda-To-candifloss.jpg|By FizzyWizzySoda Disney-Create-pammonster73-for-contest.jpg|By Pammonster73 Disney-Create-MGIRL232-Me-and-my-NEW-BFF-Candifloss.jpg|By MGIRL232 for candi.jpg Candifloss12345.jpg|By xXRavenLightXx Candifloss&kletom.jpg|By Kletom Candifloss45.jpg|By GraceRaincloud First as PPG.jpg|By DerpyHooves78 (I added it, just so you know, Candi) Me & Candifloss.jpg|By Fire-Love100 Candilfloss.jpg|By DerpyHooves78 Lebootfulcarl.jpg|By Kletom Me and Candi!!!.jpg|By: Mulligan100 Candi.png|By Veenie! By: Ghoulgirlgotspirit10.jpg|BY : Ghoulgirlgotspirit10 (Ghoulfriendtime) For candifoss!!!!__800_600_q50.jpg|made by antuc To a new friend,CANDIFLOSS! By Swimmy130.jpg|By Swimmy130 :) a pic i drew (LONG time ago!) 4 candi!.jpg|Candi in a random style by me special pic.jpg|Candi & ppl! special pic! :P (ik kinds bad lol) Movie special.jpg|@ the movies Cat candi.jpg|This is NOT 4 candi BUT 4 candicat! ^_^ bad.jpg DW.jpg Stayweird.jpg foxen.jpg celestia.jpg stpn.jpg Overlyhappy.jpg Hehehe.jpg stitch.jpg Yayayayayayayayayay.jpg addz.jpg djpone.jpg Smilez.jpg mi.jpg bonbon.jpg Yayparty.jpg CATCHINGFIRE.jpg Captura de pantalla 2013-12-19 a las 12.12.25.png original.jpg fluttershygirl.jpg Category:About me